


When Death, soon, come

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Religious Content, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Route: Heaven's Feel, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Tragedy, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She never really left his mind, body, or soul.





	When Death, soon, come

Claudia, how he loved her.

She never really left his mind, body, or soul.

Upon the blackness called Death that would consume him, he repeated her name like hymnal; the unscrupulous priest known as Kotomine truly did have a heart.

_Claudia, Claudia._

"Rest now, Kirei," Claudia hushed him, real, _alive_, peering over him, her cold, lithe hands on his face.

The outside world had tried to cleave them in twain; until death do they part, and all that rot. Kotomine gazed upon Claudia, and his hand placed upon hers, closing and tightening, earning him a sad smile.

Life was just not fair.

Claudia wrapped her arms around Kotomine, and Kotomine could only hold her close, never letting go.

_Kirei, Kirei, Kirei_, her voice was a bell, ringing and melodic, a death knell.


End file.
